Akuma Seki Sigma Antisa
by Kalshion
Summary: Story deals with the Japanese Battleship Ventigo, which finds itself suddenly thrusted into the SO Dimension. More of the summery included to long to put here R&R please
1. Summery and Prologue

**Disclamer - Before anyone asks, yes this story does take place in theStarocean Universe, however the first chapter does not. Also, this story is rated T but there is a chance I might includ a line that will make it M, if you do believe that line of text could constitute an M rating, tell me and I will change the rating**

**I don't own the rights to SO, nor do I claim anything over it, what I say in here is purely from my imagenation, and any reference to real world events or people is purely coincidential **

In an alternate reality,humans have prospered and flurished, nevertaking much care about the world or universe around them.But hundreds of warnings had been given, years of advance, perhaps even centuries. Scholars and priests foretold the coming of this age, but no one listened to these people, in fact, most had been thrown into the insane house

It wasn't until the year 2076 did people realize just how much those warning where. On December 24th, Christmas Eve, several strange ships appeared above the major cities and countries of the world

America, Europe, Asia, Germany, all of them had become targets for these strange looking ships. I was but a nine year old boy when I saw the ship appear above my home town of Kyoto

My father was a Navel Pilot for the Japanese Self Defense Forces; my mother was also in the JSDF. When I saw these ships while at school, I thought they looked strange, oval like objects that didn't have any extruding objects, like an engine, or even a thruster that could explain there ability to float in the air

When my mother pulled me out of school that day I thought we would be going home, instead we went to the navel base located in northern Japan, that's when I saw the flash and looked toward the direction, Kyoto, my home town, had just been wiped off the map.

I screamed in defiance and went down on one knee, I knew some of my friends had still been in Kyoto when the blast occurred, but I didn't have time to grief as my mother grabbed my hand and dragged me along to what appeared to be a shelter.

When we got inside I meet my father, who I hugged tightly. What he told me next was something that I couldn't understand, at least not at the time. He had told me that I have the gene to take my fellow countryman to another place, where we would be safe. I didn't know what he meant, but I would find out soon enough

My mother had me put on a black suit; it was a very tight fit. I was then brought into a large hanger bay, what I saw went beyond my imagination, a large ship of unknown design, as I watched it I heard my mother call my name

I was brought to the bowls of the ship, a large chamber lay before me, at its center was a capsule that I couldn't recognize, but the back of my mind was telling me I was safe. My mother placed her hands on me and said I was would be safe, that I would be ok. I nodded; I never had a reason to doubt her she then told me to walk into that capsule

Again, I had no reason to defy her, nor to question her. I walked into the capsule and looked around, that was went something slammed into the back of my chest, some tubes went into my legs and chest, sharp like objects pierced my skin in any area, and it hurt so bad that I tried to scream but my voice could not reach my lungs, in stead it echoed through out the entire vessel

I cried as the pain finally settled down, the capsule closed and water filled it, I thought I was going to drown but when the water completely covered my body I noticed I could still breathe, I didn't even have a mask on for petes sake. When I finally calmed down and could breathe normally I saw everything on board, my mother who was getting into the cryogenic chamber and my father who was at some sort of console on the bridge

Just the thought of that caused a window to appear in front of me explaining what that 'console' was. It was the helm control for the entire ship, that's when it dawned on me: I knew something was different about me when I was born nine years ago, any normal kid would not have the ability to interface with something as advanced as this, not only was I able to interface with this, but I was also not human.

**End Summery/Prologue**

_Details:_

_The Ventigo is a Japanese Design Battleship; this ship was found in Antarctica over thirty years ago. Scientist's who examined the vessel found that it had enough room to house over thirty thousand personnel, the ship used something called 'Pocket Dimensions' to store an unlimited supply of power and ammo to the ship_

_The Central Control Capsule is the brains of the whole vessel. It controls everything on board, from basic life support to the massive quad quantum turrets that are located on both the top and bottom of this large vessel_

_Large is actually an understatement, while it is 1600 meters long, it is actually quite small when you look at it, but that's because most of the ship was designed to look smaller than it actually was_


	2. Kas's Strange Destiny

I could hear the voices of those on board ship, people running from room to room, medic's and soldiers still boarding from the ventral access hatch

Using my eyes I could see what was going on in Tokyo, the military base we where located under was still receiving people. I could tell that the only one's currently being allowed on board where woman and children, but also military families that had just arrived by hover copter

"Kas?" I heard a voice, using the sensors on board; I searched for the source and soon found it was on the bridge. The analyzers on board told me that the person was an older man, roughly in his fifties, I also found that he was stressed out, but not afraid 

I used the cameras on board to focus on this person. "Yes?" I said to him and quickly noticed several other people on the bridge suddenly toward that camera, there looks where heated and full of hatred

The captain turned around and looked at those in question and told them to look way. "He is just a kid, he doesn't know military protocol, so I suggest you remember that." I heard him say to those in front and they nodded without looking back. "Ok Kas, I wish we had more time to teach you but you'll just have to learn on the fly." He said

Learn…a word I was accustomed to considering I was just in school a few hours ago. "Ok Kas, you've already noticed that you can't move your physical body." The captain said and I nodded, an image of my body appeared on a small holographic tank, when I saw this I thought about bring my hands up but noticed that I was indeed clothed, so I relaxed a bit. "Ok… I see you found out how to use the holo-tank." I heard him say, the analyzers showed that he was slightly shocked at this

"Using your sensors, tell me what you see outside and also relay what your sensors are telling you." The captain said. I looked at him for a second before turning my focus onto the sensors package

On the bridge, at one of the stations, hundred upon thousands of words scrolled down the screen. The captain took his navel hat off and stared at it, "amazing…" he said as he read some of it

It was a strange sensation. Even though I was inside this small capsule, I was still able to see what was around me. I could see people still getting on board, dock workers finishing up some last minute checks on the main weapons, but also to make sure nothing had been broken when that explosion in Kyoto took place…. That Explosion… I searched the database and found a recording of it and played it back

"5.9 megatons of fusion energy," I suddenly blurted out on the bridge. "Central location, Kyoto Capital." I said and continued to read the data. "100,000 dead, give or take a few hundred." It was then I realized I had just relayed everything I had read

The captain shook his head. "I see…. We all knew the amount of energy discharged in Kyoto was enormous, but that explains the massive heat wave." He said and I apologized. "Kid, you've got nothing to apologize for."

I nodded and looked around the ship some more, but then turned my attention to something else. "Captain, my sensors are picking up a large energy build up coming from the South China Sea." I said and relayed a picture of it onto the main screen; I was still amazed that my sensors where so advanced that the data I was receiving could easily be turned into a visual display. I watched the screen but also monitored the heart heats of the crew, several of which went up drastically when they saw the image 

"Energy reading in excess of 5.5…… 6.6…… 7.7….." I said as I read the data being feed to me. "Energy spike detected, something is approaching the military facility!" I said in shock as a large beam of super heated energy made a cutting motion through the military base and also into downtown Tokyo. The hanger shook violently from the bang; I activated the ships stabilizers which stopped the shaking. "Viola Military Base has been destroyed, most of the personnel where already on there way here though, only a few where up top." I said and turned my attention to something coming at us from the north. "Captain.. I've got a strange object approaching from the north."

The captain turned his head toward the holotank and then back at the screen. I displayed a picture of what I was seeing

The object was actually the strange looking ship. It had an oval like design, some surfaces had protruding bays and, appeared to be, weapons. I saw other smaller objects appearing from the ship and making there way toward the city. The small pod like vessels where almost like those of the ship itself, but they looked like insects or something

"Dear lord…." I heard the captain say and turned my attention to him. "How much longer before the prime minister gets on board?"

"He's on board right now sir, he's currently in medical though, his car was hit by an explosion caused by one of those small…. Things.." I heard an officer say. My father, who was manning the helm, looked at the holographic image of me on the holotank and turned back. "Anyone else coming?"

"No sir, when the military base got hit, it also collapsed the only entrance into the facility. Unless we clear a way, plus we are already at 60 capacity, we don't even know if this ship will reach orbit, let alone fly." The same officer said before Captain snarled and took his seat. "Ok, Kas-" he said before I budded in. "Captain! That ship is directly over the hanger bay doors, I don't know what it is using but some sort of beam is cutting through the water and is slowly melting the bay doors." I said

Panic could easily be heard in my voice, I was really afraid, after what I had just witnessed there was no possibility anyone on the surface would survive. "Kas calm down!" I heard my father's voice and turned to him. "We are all afraid ok?" he said and I nodded. "But this is no time to be scared." I nodded once more at those words, it was easy for him to say considering he wasn't in a position to see 'everything' going on around him.

"Now, Kas, take control of the two forward turrets." The captain said. The image on the holotank nodded and stared forward. The main view screen showed the turrets turning to the left and right, along with up and down, but only for so many degrees. "Ok kid, you've been able to use the sensors package to see what's outside and scan stuff. Now, use them to target stuff." He said

I blinked and so did my holo-image, I looked forward and used the scanners, on the corner of the screen a targeting image appeared with a beeping sound to indicate weather I was locked on. Several tense seconds passed as the targeting reticule moved from side to side before finally looking on

"Ok… very good.. you are a fast learner." The captain said, if I could blush I would, that was the first compliment I had gotten. "Ok Kas, now lets try this." He said and turned in his chair

"What's the location of that ship?" he said to another officer

"He's about an inch or two from the direct center of the door, if we open the door even a little and fire out main guns at it, there's a chance we can split the ship in two and get out." The tactical officer said but his voice was uncertain

"You heard him Kas." The captain said

Gee… easy for him to say.. I had just learned how to target these damn things and now they want me to actually FIRE them. I searched the ships library for information on these two large weapons and found more than I bargained for, but what I did learn was that those two large weapons, along with the ships anti-fighter turrets, where controlled my me. Another set of weapons was directly controlled by the fire-control center located just a short distance from the capsule I was incased in

My job, apparently, was to make sure the crew stayed alive. Other than my own weapons system that I operated, I was also responsible for life support. I could monitor every person's bio-signs and even go as far as alerting medical in the event one person suddenly dropped off the monitor

I decided to do just that. What felt like hours to me was actually just mere milliseconds, I wrote a program that would alert medical in the event someone's bio-signs suddenly dropped off my radar. I also wrote another program that would alert me the instant an unknown ship came into my sensor view

As time went on I made some geometrical corrections to my targeting scanners to include other data. All of the change's I was making where also being displayed on the main screen, something I had forgotten to turn off, due to it being on I heard someone say something

"Man… you weren't kidding when you said he was fast learner." Someone said and several others agreed. "The reason he's a fast learner is because he wasn't actually born in a mothers womb." My father said, I stopped for a slight second before continuing. "Kas was born in a test tube when this threat was detected over twelve years ago by NASA's deep space sensor array"

The captain nodded. "That does make since." He said and rubbed his chin. "But still… why couldn't they just us one of us?"

"Because that capsule is too small, only a child could actually fit in it." My father said and looked at the holotank. "My son probably knew he was different from everyone else, just he didn't know 'how' he was different."

"Hmmm…." The captain turned back in his seat and looked towards the view screen. "You think he'll resent you?" he said. That's when they all noticed the screen had stopped scrolling with text. "No." I simply said before looking away. "I don't resent my father. I looked over the research material that was stored in the ships databanks; I realize that they had a reason for doing this. I don't truly understand the complicated stuff, but I do know we need to stop talking about this and get going." I said and the rest of those officer nodded and turned back in there seats

"I've recalibrated the targeting sensors, the fire control center should now have a better chance at hitting there target." I said with a sly grin that couldn't be seen. While they where all talking I had also been running simulations of the weapon's systems to see if there was any faults, I found several, but I couldn't fix the majority of them since they where mechanical and not programmable

To me it felt like hours of endless waiting, but finally I got the go-ahead to take out that UFO that was situated right above the docking bay doors. I didn't know what the captain was saying because my mind was to focused on what I was doing

But now the main question was: Would this strange ship still have the ability to fire its main weapon and even more, who where these strange ships and why where they here? 


End file.
